Cooking up some fun: Gertrude X Cookie pups
Gertrude and her mate Cookie had two puppies. Shelly and Samantha, Shelly belongs to Dj-Doxie on DA and Samantha belongs to Confetii the party pup Personalities Shelly She is generally very shy at first but crazy and funny once you get to know her. She refuses to take off her black and green scarf, so when she gets her tag she wants it attached to her scarf. She has a very long tail that curls but has a long part still not curled. Her brown part on her face covers her right eye and muzzle. She admires her father's cooking and wants to be a chef pup when she grows up. She is a real daddy's girl. Samantha is the boisterous and extremely messy pup who can't help being creative. She often smears paint everywhere and enjoys painting by squirting multiple colored bottles of paint all over canvases, then rubbing them down with her paws. So she usually leaves colored paw prints wherever she walks. She, without a doubt, wants to be an artist pup when she grows up. Apperances Shelly She has a very long tail that curls but has a long part still not curled. Her brown part on her face covers her right eye and muzzle. Samantha She is mostly tan with a grey muzzel, a white bellly and a brown tail with a black and white tip. Uniform: She wears an Orange/Red top with Red Accents Trivia Jobs Shelly, Chef Pup Samantha wants to be an Artist Pup and her Tag is a paint brush with splatters around it. Catchprases Samantha * "Red, Yellow and Blue, I can help you" * "I Carry all the Primary!" Shelly * If you want it, I'll bake it (Pip) Pup Pack Tools Samantha * Paints * Paintbrushes * Water Cups * Pencils * Sketchbook Shelly - TBA Vehicles Samantha - She does not have a Vehicle Shelly - TBA Mentors Samantha is training under Indianas sister Cassie alongside Ella Shelly takes most of Cookies time, also training alongside Parta every once in a while Crushes Shelly has a crush on North Samantha has a crush on Snickers and evenatualy the two start dating, after a few years they get married and Samantha gives birth to Leia Random * Samantha sees Cassies pups Like cousins to her Stories By Me Current Gen Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs Galery Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 5.10.02 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 5.10.16 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 5.10.51 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 5.11.02 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 5.11.28 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 5.11.52 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 5.12.11 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 5.13.32 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-23 at 5.13.25 PM.png Poptart.jpg|Rythm trying to take his IPod back from Samantha Paint fight.png|Samanthat and Cassie (her Mentor) having a paint fight, Art Trade with Tundrathesnowpup Screenshot 2015-07-25 at 12.42.17 AM.png|Samantha and her crush Snickers Cookieandgertiepups.jpg|Samantha and Shelly playing around Screenshot 2015-08-08 at 8.16.52 PM.png|Samantha with her mom Drawn by Minkxs on DA Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Paw Patrol Category:Protagonists Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Next Generation Category:Koho2001s Characters